The present disclosure relates generally to the capture and/or display of image data on an electronic device and, more specifically, to techniques for altering the appearance of the image data in response to the occurrence of one or more device operation events.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, the trend in consumer electronics is to combine multiple functionalities into a single portable electronic device. For example, cell phones and media players are no longer merely distinct devices, each with their own unique capabilities. Rather, cell phone and media player functionalities can now be merged into one multimedia device with a multitude of capabilities. Indeed, many modern cell phones, digital media players, and even laptop computers are often capable of providing for a number of additional functionalities, which may include: playing video games, providing for GPS location and navigation functions, providing for network communication functions (e.g., e-mail, text messaging, web-surfing, etc.), playing audio files, and displaying image data, the latter of which may include displaying image data (e.g., pictures and/or video files) stored on the electronic device, captured by the electronic device (e.g., using an integrated camera), or streamed and/or downloaded over a network, such as the Internet.
With regard to the display and/or playback of image data, graphics editing applications, which may apply one or more image alteration effects to manipulate an image prior to it being displayed on the electronic device, have become increasingly popular in recent years as a means by which users may create altered images based upon their own creative and artistic initiatives. For instance, such altered images may differ in appearance from the original image, but may nonetheless provide the creator an aesthetically pleasing viewing experience. In most conventional graphics editing environments, image alteration effects are typically selected and applied manually “on-demand” in response to specific user inputs or requests. Unfortunately, this reliance on continued user inputs may limit the creative gamut of the altered images that may be created.